


How to comfort your kid

by Stevenfallsvs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevenfallsvs/pseuds/Stevenfallsvs
Summary: During an adventure Huey manages to break his leg and Della is at loss for what to do.She doesn’t think winging it is gonna cut it.





	How to comfort your kid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I’ve posted here! Woo! So here have some fluff! Hope you enjoy!

SNAP!  
The sound is sickening and the silence that follows it is more or less so.  
Della hasn’t heard many things that have actually, really frightened her. She’s faced countless demons and monsters that had roared loudly enough to shake the ground, she’d just shaken it off and pushed on. But the wail of agonizing pain that followed after seconds of silence shook her to her very core.  
It was a simple mission really, in and out with no problems. She and Scrooge had admittedly been a bit distracted and hadn’t been aware of Huey’s struggles to keep up with them. They were more experienced after all, knowing which branches to duck under and where not to step. Unlike Huey, who was way shorter than both of them, therefore taking shorter strides and having to crane his neck to actually see through the dense jungle plants. And she had almost forgotten that he was even there, without the exciting chatter of Dewey or constant complaining of Louie, (as Louie wanted to go see a movie and dragged Dewey along much to his annoyance) so she hadn’t noticed her usually quiet kid lagging behind. That is, until he fell into a ditch.  
Thanks maternal instincts, very helpful you are.  
She had been the first to hear her sons surprised yell as he fell about six feet to the hard ground below. She turned on her heel quickly and those few seconds of silence were like a punch in the face while the snap and pained wails like a stabbing sensation to her gut.  
While Scrooge realizes the trouble right after she does he’s slower to act than she, whirling around and cursing, something she can’t translate but she’s sure it deserves a mouth full of soap. And wow she really does sound like a mom right now.  
Running over and sliding down the ditch until she reaches the bottom and comes to a full stop in front of Huey.  
“Huey! Honey are you okay?” She asks, trying and failing not to panic.  
The only response she gets is more heart breaking cries. She glances him over and finds the main source of pain: his leg. The leg that is currently colored a nasty shade of purple and is bent in an unnatural angle. Della almost gags.  
Scrooge hurries over skidding to a stop next to the pair. She catches his eye and he looks as lost as she does.  
Della has no idea what to do. She’s never had anything worse than a missing leg. Compared to this that doesn’t seem that bad, she thinks. But she’s spent most of her life adventuring with Scrooge McDuck and ten years on the freaking moon, which makes her more tolerable to pain than her son. The son that is currently wailing in pain because she failed to keep and eye on him. Donald is gonna be pissed when he gets back.  
“Huey, lad I’m going to touch you alright? I need to take a look at your leg.” Scrooge doesn’t wait for the duckling to respond, it’s not like he would anyway, and gently takes hold of Huey’s leg.  
In turn Huey screams, loudly . Scrooge instantly removes his hands away and apologizes.  
Della takes a steady breath and shuffles closer to Huey. She places a soft hand on his shoulder and the other hand cups his tear stained cheek. Huey peers up at her through teary eyes. And if Dellas heart doesn’t absolutely shatter into a million pieces. She feels like someone took a hammer to her chest. She almost chokes but manages to remain calm.  
“Huey, Huey you’re gonna be ok, just please calm down.” She tries.  
“I-it hurts!” Huey manages to say through hiccuping sobs. Dellas eyes burn with the threat of tears.  
“Oh honey, I know, I know it hurts but you have to stop crying alright? You’ll make yourself sick.” Della rubs Huey’s back in what she hopes is a comforting motion. She can see Scrooge in the corner of her eye as he moves closer. She nods and he starts on a makeshift cast while she manages to distract her son from the pain.  
Huey burrows into her side and sobs. She hums softly and continues to rub his back. God, she really has no idea what to do. She’s just winging it now and it doesn’t seem like she’s doing a good job considering Huey’s still bawling his eyes out. She fears that he’ll throw up if he doesn’t stop crying soon. She can’t really blame him though, he has a broken leg for God’s sake! Della just wishes she could do more.  
A few minutes pass and Scrooge lets out a satisfied hum as he finishes his work. Della examines the bandages wrapped around the swollen leg, there are parts of purple peeking through the bandages but it’ll do for now.  
“It’s definitely broken, we need to get to the plane and straight to medical once we land.” Scrooge dusts himself off as he stands. Della gives an affirmative nod and turns toward Huey. He’s not crying as much as before but tears still roll down his face, pooling at his chin. His beak quivers and he hiccups every few minutes but she thinks that’s good enough.  
“Alrighty then, I’ll carry him and you can make a clear path?” She says carefully and slowly lifting Huey up, being extra mindful of his leg.  
“Let’s get going then lass. The plane is about-“ he looks at the map, “ten minutes from here. We should be there in no time.” Scrooge starts their trek towards the plane.  
About fifteen minutes later they make it through the forest with no complications except the one or two times Huey cried out when Della moved the wrong way, she apologized furiously every time.  
Launchpad cheerily greeted them as they boarded but stopped short upon seeing the state Huey was currently in. Giving him a glance, Launchpad had a look of pure worry on his face, but then determination as he was told to fly as fast and safely as he could back to Duckburg. Della would’ve argued about that but for now she was preoccupied. She sat Huey down in the most comfortable seat she could find, propping his leg up on some blankets she’d seen lying around.  
Scrooge opted to sit up front with Launchpad, possibly to make sure he didn’t crash, Della wasn’t sure. She took the seat next to Huey and sighed.  
“I, I w-want uncle Donald.” He says with so much emotion that she almost cries.  
“Me too bud, but ya know what?” She says taking on a playful tone.  
“What?” Huey says sniffling.  
“He wouldn’t leave you alone, probably mother hen you to the moon. ‘What if you get an infection?!’” Della mocks. Her heart warms up at the sound of giggles echoing off the planes metal walls.  
“I broke my wrist one time while adventuring and that big dummy wouldn’t let me do anything! But when I felt sad about not being able to adventure for the next month he made me feel better. You know how?” Della asks. Huey looks at her puzzled, tears almost gone.  
“What?” He asks curiously.  
“Tickles!” Suddenly Della attacks, tickling his middle while laughing. Huey lets out a squeal and giggles.  
“No! Stop!” He manages out between his laughter. Della snorts as she relents her attack, she playfully ruffles his hair and sits back into her seat. Huey’s still giggling though so she thinks that helped some. Huey suddenly yawns, rubbing at his eyes. Della smiles fondly.  
“Hey bud, get some rest. It’s a while before we get back.” Della runs a hand through his hair and Huey snuggles close to her side.  
“Okay.” He says sleepily, and her heart melts. She didn’t do a perfect job but it didn’t turn out so bad. She still wishes Donald was here all the same.  
“Thanks mom.” Huey whispers.  
“No problem kid.”  
They’ll be alright. Della thinks as she closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, or anything appreciated but not required!


End file.
